An Unexpected Find
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the Room of Requirement when Hermione finds something which used to belong to his mother.


Harry walked down the corridor of the seventh floor for the third time. Suddenly Hermione let out a gasp which Harry knew meant that the door for the Room of Requirement had appeared. Harry smiled. Even now, after having used the room for almost a year, did Hermione still get a small fright whenever the door appeared.

Harry opened the door and entered the room. Behind him, Ron and Hermione followed, still holding hands. He looked quickly around and spotted the cupboard where he had hidden the Half blood prince's or Snape's copy of an old Potions book.

He pulled open the doors to the cupboard and pulled out the book. He gave a satisfactory smile to Ron and Hermione. However, Hermione was not looking at him; instead she was rummaging in a drawer to a dresser which she had been standing next to.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"We can't take her anywhere mate without her finding something." Ron grinned sympathetically at Harry.

"Harry, you should see this…It's a letter, from your mum." Hermione said waving a bit of parchment in front of her.

"Really? Give it here then." Harry said moving to Hermione's outstretched hand where he took the parchment and sat down on top of a cupboard.

Harry looked at the long piece of parchment which had yellowed with time. He could feel both Ron and Hermione's eyes staring at him, but he did not care. In his hand was a letter written by his mother. Harry did not know what to feel and so he began to read her letter out loud so that his friends could hear what had been written at the hand of Lily Potter.

_My Dearest Friend_

_My how the time seems to fly when you are a prefect. I don't seem able to stop and breathe. On top of things I have to cope with the antics of the stupid foursome which call themselves the marauders. I swear I could kill each and every one of them, well, maybe not Remus, he is very nice when he is not with them._

_I enjoyed reading your last letter and I am pleased that you are doing very well. I only hope that you continue to achieve all you can achieve over there. Jessica sends her love as always. We miss you terribly but we are learning to cope with the long absences. _

_To answer your questions which you so boldly asked in your last letter, I will say quite simply, yes, no never and it depends on the right man. That is all I shall say on the subject. Your questions get bolder with every letter and I am starting to feel that maybe one of these days I shall receive a letter which would be classed as inappropriate in my eyes. So you have been warned._

_I am now sat in the Room of Requirement – a little room where no one can disturb me, because the marauders were annoying the hell out of me. I am slightly worried about the ring leader of their gang, Potter, he is such a smart boy, one of the brightest in the school, but all he does is make trouble for any poor soul which passes his way._

_I have noticed of late, a slight change in his behaviour. Something which makes me feel slightly worried. You see, he is always so happy and as I have already said in trouble with everyone and anyone. Take now for insistence. I was sat writing this letter when he entered the common room with his three crooney's and not once did he annoy me by asking for a date._

_Instead he simply sat down beside the fire and gazed deeply into it, as if searching for something or perhaps someone. His three friends seemed to be trying to cheer him up to no avail and that is when I left the common room all together._

_I know I complain about him a lot but there are times when he shows that he is still only a boy. Call me big hearted, a softy or a fool, but I really want to help him. He appears to be so lost and alone, even with his friends around. What would you suggest?_

_Should I keep my distance and find out what is troubling Hogwarts' resident Mischief maker by asking other students? Or should I ask him myself? Perhaps I should speak to a teacher about him, in case it is something so serious that only they could help him._

_Please respond quickly. I look forward to your next letter._

_All my love_

_Lily. _

"When do you think my mum would have written this?" Harry asked his friends, finally looking up to see a grinning Hermione holding another piece of parchment.

"My guess is when she was about sixteen, seventeen, you know in her sixth year." Hermione said handing Harry the second letter. "That's the last one in there. There is no more."

"Thanks well then, let's see what she has written." Harry grinned and began to read the second letter.

_My Dearest Friend_

_You ask why I start each of my letters with 'my dearest friend' and to answer that I shall say quite simply, because you are my dearest friend, you alone are the one person I can turn to when I need help and advice, who else can I look up to?_

_Thank you, for responding so quickly. I took your advice and spoke to James about why he is so sad and lost looking. I was actually surprised when he confided in me that his mum had recently passed away. I felt for him at that moment. I understand, as you do, what is like to lose a parent when you are so young. And I offered him my shoulder to cry on anytime he needs it._

_He seemed so grateful to have someone who understands the tearing feeling in ones heart when someone who, you have depended upon all of your life dies. We spent hours talking and I have now seen a whole new side to him. _

_Yes he is still a trouble maker but he is only a young boy branching on the edge of becoming a man and at times that can be a difficult time in ones life, losing a parent at such a critical time can have devastating consequences upon a soul and I feel that James is beating himself up inside over it. _

_I only wish there was more I could do for him other then be of some support. He confided a lot in me and I was surprised at how deep his love for his mother ran. He was an only child so perhaps that was the reason for why his bond with his mother was as it was. Also, he lost his father when he was very young and now he has no parents left to defend him, to support him when his life gets tough._

_Only a few short weeks left and I shall be returning home. I can not wait for the summer to begin, oh how I have missed home. I can not wait for the wedding, it will be splendid. We shall have to talk properly when I return._

_I will confide one thing before I close this letter. I think that I am starting to have feelings for Potter. The kind of feelings which I have never felt before with other boys. Could this be love? The one true love, which, only passes by that once and which you must grab with both hands and hold on tightly._

_For now, I big you goodbye and I look forward to seeing you soon. Only three short weeks and we will be reunited! Take care my dearest Petunia, my dearest friend and confidant._

_Love always_

_Your sister._

_Lily._

Harry stared hard at the last paragraph of the letter. Petunia? His aunt? The same aunt who hated his mother so much that she would not dare speak her name inside the walls of Privet Drive. How could this be? Two sisters who were once very close, become so far apart in such a short space of time? Harry did not understand.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she gently layed her hand on his shoulder.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Just slightly shocked that's all. My mum and Aunt Petunia were once close, friends even. I just don't understand what happened." Harry said shaking.

"Things happen mate. Dad used to be close to his brother and then boom, they had a falling out, and they never spoke once afterwards." Ron said lightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Mum and Aunt Petunia must have fallen out over something. Anyway, we better go…Don't want to upset the 'new' headmistress." Harry said with a weak smile.

"If you want Harry, we could visit your aunt and ask her about the letters?" Hermione suggested.

"No, not yet, we have more important things to be doing." Harry replied jumped off the cupboard where he had been sat.

"At least take the letters Harry, they did belong to your mum. What I don't understand is how they got here in the first place; I mean your aunt never came to Hogwarts did she."

"No, she didn't."

"Perhaps your mum hid them here, after she and her sister fell out, you know, just in case they made up again." Hermione suggested. "I know that if I had a sister who I'd fallen out with, and we wrote to each other, well, I'd keep the letters safely somewhere which I could know they would never be found."

"Yeah you're right as usual Hermione." Harry grinned "Okay, let's take the letters as well and go."

"Do you think McGonagall will let us stay for lunch?" Ron asked

"No." Harry and Hermione said together and they all laughed as they left the Room of Requirements and its many secrets. Knowing that one day soon Harry would have to confront his Aunt Petunia about the letters which he now held closely to his heart.


End file.
